


Being Naive Has its Perks.

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is in love with Harry.<br/>Harry is in love with Nicole.<br/>Everyone see's this, except for Nicole herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Naive Has its Perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt from Wattpad:
> 
> Pairings: larry_tho0723 and harry  
> Prompt: Nicole and harry are best friends and in high school. Nicole has obvious feelings for Harry, as does he. But, she’s too naïve to notice these feelings.  
> Length: doesn’t matter.  
> Warnings: fluff, smut, drugs, alcohol. No more than weed, for the drugs  
> Rated: R  
> Anything else: Nicole= Shy, always around Harry and a junior at the school; Harry= Dark, but sweet; senior at the school.

**_Nicole._ **

“Nicole!” Someone yelled my name across the hallway and I automatically knew who it was. I turned from my opened locker and I was met with the arms of the boy I’ve known for years, Harry.

He finally lets me go and he looks at my outfit. His eyebrows cock in confusion and I cross my arms, “What is wrong with what I am wearing?”

“Nothing, it’s just I’ve never seen you in a dress. Who are you trying to impress?” My face flushes and I start to panic. I don’t want him to know that all of this is for him to finally notice me. So I blurt out a name that was first to pop in my head.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Really, didn’t think you went for the shorter men, I thought you liked them tall. Wait, aren’t you taller than him?

I slap his chest, “And if I am taller than him, would it matter?”

“Nope, now let me play matchmaker. As soon as I am done with you, Louis won’t even be able to resist you.” My eyes went wide and before he went off I grabbed a hold of his shirt.

“Please, don’t. Knowing you, you will scare him away. Remember what happened with Liam?”

“And I still am sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make it look like you were the most desperate girl on earth.”

“Sure you are. But, please just let me do it myself this time. I don’t want to have him running for the hills because of my dear ‘ole Harry.”

“Fine,” He says and kisses my cheek before he walks off to his senior friends. Now I just need to find Louis and Zayn. I need a plan to make Harry notice that I’ve loved him and every boy I’m after is only to make him jealous. I slam my locker shut and I walk over to where the boys are always found.

Now, you all are probably wondering what’s going on and who I actually am. Well, for starters my name is Nicole and I’m in love with my best friend, Harry Styles. I’ve been in love with him ever since I met him the beginning of freshman year when he was a scrawny little sophomore. But, now he’s really grew into the man that everyone falls for and is after. I want Harry to be mine but I don’t think he will ever like me the way that I want him to.

I still remember the first day that we actually met. I was sort of lost trying to get to my class and was plowed to the ground by Harry.

 

**_About three years ago…_ **

_Shit._

_Shit._

_I don’t remember where I am supposed to go. I should have paid more attention during the tour the other day. But, how could you when your tour guide is fit as fuck. I don’t think any of the girls really paid any attention and I don’t blame them._

_I was looking at the school map and my schedule in my other trying to figure out the best way to get to my first class. I had started walking with my head down and looking at the map. I really need to figure out which way to go, and fast._

_As I was about to turn the corner someone plowed right into me and we both fell to the floor, with that said person on top of me._

_“Oops I’m sorry love,” The voice spoke and got off of me. He put his hand out and I grabbed it to get up off of the floor. I finally got a good look to who this person was and he was fit. He was fitter than the tour guide from the other day._

_He was a bit taller, lanky, his curls were pushed back inside of a grey beanie, he had on a band t-shirt and tight skinny jeans that make his legs longer than they actually were._

_“Its fine, I should have been looking where I was going as well. I just can’t seem to find my classroom. Could you help me?”_

_“Sure, my name is Harry by the way, yours?”_

_“Nicole.”_

That day Harry helped me to all of my classes and sooner rather than later a friendship was made; A friendship that will never be broken.

I was there for him when he had all of the heartbreaks, and he was there for me when I had those two heartbreaks. I’ve never had very good relationships because they all ended in a cold hearted dumpings from the boys I was with at the time.

Anyways, now that I’ve told you what I am all about, I need to find Louis and Zayn.

 

**_Harry._ **

I pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek and I was off to find someone to talk to. I need so much help with getting Nicole to notice just how much I love her. It’s sort of pathetic that she hasn’t realized that I feel the same way that she feels for me. It’s true it’s so obvious that she likes me and that every guy she gets with is just to make me jealous. And every single fucking time she’s done it, it worked all too well.

Anyways, what happened with Liam wasn’t really my fault. Liam was friends with me before Nicole wanted to date him and he didn’t want to date a girl that I liked. So, he turned her down, but I sort of came out like I scared him away. And if I know for a fact, Louis will never give her the time of day, he literally treats her like the little sister he’s never had.

I walk to where I could find Louis and Zayn and I spot Nicole talking to them. They are both just nodding their head and she’s fiddling with her skirt like she’s nervous or something. Louis turns his head and waves to me before he gets up to kiss Nicole on the cheek. I came up to them and noticed that she was blushing madly. I looked down to see her hand was intertwined with Lou’s

“So, what is this?” I waggled my eyebrows.

“Nothing, figured we might try the dating thing; nothing biggie,” Louis spoke and he put his arm around Nicole. I was fuming madly inside of my body and I knew that Zayn sensed this because he gave me a knowing looking behind the two of them.

“Ohh, see I told you Nicole everything will work out! There never was the need to be nervous,” I spoke to her as the bell rang for the next period. All of us went our separate ways since we never have the same classes together.

I just shook my head; once again I am out of being with Nicole.

 

**_Nicole._ **

I had gone over to Louis and Zayn to tell them the plan that I had to get Harry to notice me. And they both agreed to help me since they knew how much I liked him. The kiss that Lou gave me wasn’t planned and I was put off guard.

Harry showed up and my face was flushed because I didn’t know he would take the whole ‘dating’ Louis, but it surprised me because he was in smiles.

After school was over, Louis told me to meet him at his house so we can come up with the best way for me to get Harry to finally be mine. So as I was walking the short distance to catch the bus, a car pulled up next to me on the sidewalk. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Louis staring right back at me.

“Need a lift?” I just shrugged and got inside of the car. We reached his house and it’s just the exact same from when I was here for a party a few years ago. Louis is known for the parties that he throws when his parents are home and they never really care about what he does.

He walks me up to his room and I instantly sit down on his bed. I start to twiddle my thumbs when he sits in front of me and puts his hands on mind. I look up to see his concerned look.

“Nicole, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just you know how much I like Harry right?” He nods in encouragement to continue, “It’s just I feel like he never notices me and that he would never want to be with me.”

He grabs my hand and he intertwines his fingers in between mine before he speaks, “Love, he would have blind if he didn’t ever notice you. And if he doesn’t like you then he will be missing out.” He kisses my forehead and engulfs me in a heartwarming hug.

“So, how are we going about with this plan?”

“Well, my parents are going out this weekend…”

“Party at your house?”

“You know it, so this is what is going to happen.”

****

**_Harry._ **

Word got out fast that there was a party at Lou’s house tomorrow. Like the whole school I think will show up, like they always do.

I need to get Nicole fast before Lou takes her away from my grasp that I am just about to take.

It was now the end of school and tomorrow is Saturday plus Lou’s party. I need to get ready; mentally and physically.

I even went to sleep with Nicole on my mind, but it was different than any other times because this time it was different. In my mind I was finally with her.

 

**_Nicole._ **

The party was in full blast by 9:30 and it wasn’t even the beginning. I remember when Lou through the party a few years ago and there was so many different things going on.

“Come on Nikki, let loose!” A slurring Lou came over to me holding a beer for me. I took it from him and I eagerly chugged it down, “That’s the spirit!” He pats me on the back and then he went off somewhere, probably to get high along with others. I would, but the last time I did that I ended up in a place that no one would want to be.

I was sitting down and a figure came over to me, so I looked up to see Harry.

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Getting higher than a kite, I guess,” I spoke as I slumped in my chair and Harry crouched down in front of me.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry I’m fine.”

“I know what you need!” He jumps up as if he was a kid in a candy store, “You need a dance, come on dance with me!”

“Fine,” He grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance floor, or the living room it’s whatever you want to refer it as.

As soon as we hit the dance floor, a song was put on to slow things down a bit. It was a few years old and I don’t even know why it played just as we stepped on the dance floor. This wasn’t even a part of the plan Louis and I spoke about. Anyways, Perfect by Pink was being played and it was basically Harry and I’s song, we know all of the lyrics.

We started dancing and Harry started to sing along to the words.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced,_ misunderstood

_Miss, no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I’m still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead,_

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_See you do the same_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we tried tried tried_

_But we try too hard; it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

The song stopped and we ended up face centimeters apart. Harry had his hand on my cheek with his thumb rubbing it. He started leaning in and there was soon nothing in between our mouths. We were soon moving our lips in synch with each other and nothing else really ever mattered in the world.

We broke apart and he pecked my lips. We heard a few whistles and Harry flipped them the bird knowing it was Louis and everyone else.

“I don’t understand, you—” He pressed his lips to mine again to shut me up.

“Nicole, you never had to try, you had my heart from the first day we met when we bumped into each other in the hallway. You were just too preoccupied with making me notice you that you never noticed that I actually did love you.”

“Wait, you love me?”

“With all of my heart,” A tear trickled down my face and Harry was right there to kiss it away.

The rest of the night was filled with kissing, grinding, alcohol and just the feeling that I finally got who I’ve always wanted. And it turns out the whole Louis thing was planned by Harry as well, he spoke to Louis before I asked him and well the rest you all know.

**_Third Person._ **

It was about 2 months after they started dating that things got really heated. Both of them wanted to wait sometime before they gave themselves to each other.

It was the night of their two month anniversary and they just got back from having dinner. Well, let’s just say that Harry wasn’t able to keep his hands off of her. I wouldn’t blame him though; she was wearing this dress that made his mouth water.

As soon as they got to his house, it was a good thing he lived alone; he had her pressed up against the door with his mouth devouring hers with all that he could. He grabbed her hips and started to grind his front into hers.

“Nicole, I really want to make love to you. Will you finally let me?” Harry spoke as he left kisses up and down her throat.

“Yes, I would love you to.”

Harry grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist to bring him into his room. He sits her down on the edge of the bed and just took in what was about to happen.

He motions for her to stand up and he reaches behind her to slowly unzip her dress. He watches as it falls down her body to pool at her feet on the floor. Harry takes in a good look at what was underneath her dress. She wasn’t wearing your normal lingerie, and nothing lace. But, it was still something that made Harry’s cock twitch in the confinement of his jeans.

He strips off his shirt and his jeans. He was now left with a pair of boxers that showed off the outline of his cock. Nicole eyes went down his body and reached his v-line that went straight to his cock. Her eyes went wide because he was quite big.

Harry notices the look that she gave him and he puts his hands on her hips, “Don’t worry, I will go slow,” He kisses her deeply and they are soon sprawled out on the bed with Harry in between her legs grinding down hard and fast.

He breaks the kiss and he starts to trail kisses down to Nicole’s breasts. He cups them through her bra before he unclips it and tosses it across the room. He cups them and attaches his mouth on her nipple and slowly takes it in between his teeth. He does this for quite some time before he trails the kisses down and reaches the top of her panties.

He starts to rub her clit through her panties and he back arches. He doesn’t want to be a tease so he slips off her panties. He gets in between her legs and he grabs her leg and trails kisses down until he reaches the area that she needs him the most. He brings his thumb to her clit and starts to toy with it.

He then takes his tongue and starts to lap up the wetness she started to leak through her entrance. As he was working her with his tongue he inserted a finger and started to pump it to help her get used to having something penetrate her walls.

He enters a second finger and curls them in an instant. This made her moans louder than before and Harry might think his neighbors could hear but he didn’t care, he was finally showing that he was in fact in love with his girl.

“Fuck…Harry…please…” Nicole spoke as Harry was pumping three fingers inside of her wet vagina. She was really ready for Harry to take her virginity and he was ready to finally give someone his.

He grabbed a condom off of the night stand and put it on himself. He situated himself at her entrance and he leaned down to capture her lips as he slowly eased himself to penetrate her walls fully.

Harry heard her gasp and he looked to see a tear falling from her eyes, “Harry, it hurts,” She spoke as he stopped moving in.

“I know baby, but as soon as I get in fully and you adjust to it, it will feel so good.” He stops and waits a few minutes before she nods her head and he was then fully inside of her. He waits a bit more and then he starts to thrust in slowly.

Nicole’s cries of pain were soon replaces with cries of pleasure as Harry was thrusting in and out of her entrance.

Nicole never asked to go faster or harder, she wanted this to last and he didn’t argue. Just as Nicole was to reach her climax, Harry sped up his thrusts and they both released at the same time. Harry thrusts in a few more times to ride out their highs and he then eased out of her. She winced as the tissue in her groin was tender from basically being ripped open and Harry was getting her something to relieve the pain.

He grabbed her panties and one of his shirts before slipping on his boxers. He goes into the kitchen and gets some ice to help with the pain. When he returns she blushes but accepts the ice and he carefully sets it onto where she needs it.

They fall asleep soon after and they couldn’t be any happier.

A few months later Nicole had started to feel off and no one knew what was going on. Harry was getting worried and her parents as well. When she goes to the doctor she gets news that no 16 year old wants to hear, she was pregnant. But, she didn’t understand the only time her and Harry had sex was four months ago and was the only time. She told the doctor and he told her that the condom was faulty and must have had a small hole in it.

She gets home and tells her parents who in return kick her out. She packs up all of her things and walks to the person she really needs at this time. She gets to his house and knocks on the door. He opens the door with a huge smile that soon changed to a frown when he saw the tears trickling down her face. She falls into his arms and she broke down in loud broken sobs.

He didn’t even notice the bags behind her until he looked down. He picked her up and brought her into his room before bringing in her things. He comes back to see that she’s curled up in the middle of the bed and he sighs before trying to figure out what was happening.

He crawls up next to her and wraps his slender arms around her, “Nicole, love, what’s wrong?”

She turned to look him in the eyes, “You’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“What? What did the doctor say?”

“That I’m four months pregnant. The condom we used was faulty. I told my parents and they kicked me out. That is why I am here.”

He kissed her head softly, “Its fine, we’ll get through this together.”

And they sure did.

Five months later they welcomed a little baby girl named, Aria. Then while they were still in the hospital, Harry proposed to Nicole and she accepted.

After Nicole finished high school they were soon married and everyone was there for them, except for Nicole’s parents. So, in return Zayn offered to walk her down the aisle, and she accepted it.

A few years later Nicole would give birth to twins, Nicolas and Logan. Then they would finally be able to have their happily ever after.

 

_The End…_

 


End file.
